La Princesse de Jardin Radieux
by AngelScythe
Summary: Peu après son retour aux Îles du Destin avec ses meilleurs amis, Kairi est taraudée par son passé. Il faut qu'elle trouve des raisons. Toutefois... elle ne s'attendait pas aux réponses qu'elle allait y trouver. Hétéro, shonen-ai.
1. Une épine dans le pied

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Une épine dans le pied._

Sora marchait le long des rues de l'île principale des Îles du Destin. Il avait les bras chargés de bandages, désinfectants et autre matériaux du même genre. Il passa devant la grande maison du maire et il s'approcha pour sonner à la porte.

Il sautilla d'impatience en attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Bientôt un petit homme vint ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait du brun. Il lui fit signe de rentrer. L'adolescent s'exécuta en souriant.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était rentré aux Îles du Destin, deux semaines qu'il avait rejoint ses parents qui se montraient un peu strict. En effet, ils étaient très inquiets pour lui. Ils l'avaient perdu pendant plus d'un an et demi, même s'ils l'avaient oublié pendant près d'un an.

Pourtant, Sora ne leur en voulait pas.

Au contraire, il se montrait aussi serviable que possible. Mais s'il avait les bras ainsi chargés, aujourd'hui, c'était pour une autre raison. C'était parce qu'il tenait à prendre soin de Riku qui s'était blessé pour le protéger.

Ce n'était plus grave mais le brun continuait de s'en vouloir.

Le maire de ce monde cria à quelqu'un de venir. Sora se tourna vers les grands escaliers. Quelqu'un arriva en courant. Le brun sourit d'autant plus et il s'approcha de son amie d'enfance qui lui offrait un beau sourire.

- Bonjour Sora, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Très bien. Ça me fait du bien d'être de retour ici.

- Imagine pour moi. Rit Sora qui était parti six fois plus de temps de son monde.

- C'est vrai. Pardon. Rit-elle avec un petit air gêné.

- Je vais voir Riku, tu viens avec moi ?

- Je peux ? Demanda Kairi au maire.

- Oui, mais faites attention tous les deux.

Sora sourit et hocha la tête alors que l'auburn se contentait d'une toute petite affirmation. La jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte et son ami sortit. Un dernier au revoir lancé à la cantonade et le brun se mit à marcher vers la maison de son ami le plus précieux.

Ils marchèrent un long moment. La maison de Riku avait toujours été horriblement loin de sa maison à lui. C'était pour ça qu'ils se rejoignaient toujours sur leur petite île.

Arrivé devant la maison, Kairi sonna à la porte pour que Sora ne risque pas de faire tomber ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir sur la mère de Riku. Kairi la salua et elle entra sans plus attendre. Sora la regarda faire et il eut un petit rire gêné. La femme lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Rentre, Riku est dans le salon.

- Merci.

Le brun lui fit un large sourire avant de filer dans le salon. Il trouva alors Riku qui tenait une gamine de trois ans dans ses bras. La petite avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux verts très clairs. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Sora. Elle battit des mains.

- Eyh Mikea. Sourit le brun avant de déposer les affaires dans le divan.

- Tu veux aller dans les bras de Sora ?

- Ouiiiii.

Le brun rit et il prit la petite dans ses bras. Il lui posa des baisers sur les joues avant de lui demander de raconter sa journée. La petite s'appliqua à lui expliquer pendant dix minutes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le plus jeune des adolescents se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne devrais pas la porter, tu es encore blessé.

- Elle est légère comme une plume. Et tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Je vais bien.

Kairi entra dans la pièce. Mikea mit son pouce dans sa bouche et la fixa une seconde avant d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Sora.

Sans se soucier outre mesure de ce dont elle aurait dû se soucier, la jeune femme s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda la pile de matériel de soin, inutile, puis ses deux amis avant de leur offrir un faible sourire.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Remarqua Riku.

- En effet… depuis qu'on est rentré, je ne suis pas en paix…

L'argenté fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

- Mikea. Et si tu allais demander à maman de pouvoir l'aider pour faire les biscuits que Kairi aime tant ?

La petite fixa son grand-frère puis l'auburn avant d'hocher la tête. Sora sourit et s'accroupit pour qu'elle descende de ses bras et qu'elle rejoigne sa mère. Le brun la regarda quitter la pièce en souriant doucement.

Il se redressa ensuite alors que la jeune femme croisait les bras.

- Allons dans ma chambre. Proposa Riku qui préférait éviter que sa famille entende toutes ces discussions.

Chez lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait était un sujet sensible. On n'en parlait pas. Pire encore, ses parents agissaient comme s'il était juste parti près d'un an et demi en pension. Que tout avait été contrôlé et qu'il n'avait jamais risqué sa vie.

Visiblement, leur technique marchait plus ou moins parce qu'ils semblaient nager dans le bonheur. Et ça ne rendait la punition de Riku que pire encore. Interdiction de sortir. Encore heureux que Sora n'avait pas l'interdiction d'entrer.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait dû affronter sa solitude, se ressasser ses actes issus des Ténèbres.

Sora récupéra tout le matériel avec un doux sourire avant de se tourner vers Riku. Ce dernier sortit du salon, suivit par les deux autres.

Ils grimpèrent les deux escaliers aux marches qui grincent et qui semblaient prêtes à s'effondrer à chaque pas. Mais ils arrivèrent sans embûche à l'étage où il y avait toutes les chambres.

Riku les mena vers la sienne. Petite pièce austère et impersonnelle dont seul le jaune des draps mettait une touche de couleur quand le sol et les murs étaient d'un gris plus ou moins foncés.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui cassait cet aspect irréel et presque glauque : une photo de lui-même et Sora quand ils n'étaient encore qu'enfants.

Le brun déposa les affaires pour soigner Riku sur la table de chevet de ce dernier avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Kairi s'installa à côté de lui alors que l'argenté s'adossait contre la porte.

Ses parents ne risquaient pas d'entrer mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

- Dis-nous alors ? Fit le propriétaire de la chambre, croisant les bras.

- C'est depuis que j'ai vu deux des membres de l'Organisation. Xaldin et Xigbar, je crois. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal ? S'inquiéta Sora en lui prenant les mains.

- Non, pas du tout même. Mais j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vus. Et, depuis, ça me travaille.

- Oh… Fit le brun.

- Tu cherches trop loin. Intervint Riku.

- Pardon ?

- Ton monde d'origine c'est Jardin Radieux et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, eux aussi. Tu as pu tout simplement les croiser quand tu y vivais encore. Conclut l'argenté.

- C'est un monde gigantesque dont tu parles. Protesta Kairi en gonflant les joues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait être ? Questionna le brun en lui serrant un peu plus les mains.

Riku eut un léger soupir. Il se disait que Sora ne devait pas enfoncer Kairi dans ses idées un peu trop irréalistes. Pour l'argenté, il n'était pas difficile de voir la vérité mais son amie, elle, semblait chercher plus de rêves dans la réalité.

C'était certainement pour ça qu'elle ne se contentait pas de voir ce qui était le plus réaliste.

- Je ne sais pas… mais je les connais, je les ai vu ailleurs…

- De ton monde d'origine. Trancha l'argenté.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé tout ce temps ! Je ne me souviens de rien avant d'être arrivée ici !

- Calme-toi Kairi. Dit doucement Sora.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie… je vous fais part de mes inquiétudes et vous n'en avez rien à faire.

- C'est faux. Protesta le brun.

- Je vous laisse. Soupira l'auburn.

Elle extirpa ses mains de celles du plus jeune des deux garçons avant de se lever et de se poster devant Riku, attendant visiblement que l'argenté se bouge de devant la porte. Le plus âgé soupira avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

- Mais les biscuits que te fait Mikea ! Protesta Sora.

- Une autre fois.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce puis la maison sans dire autre chose. Le brun regarda son meilleur ami, à la fois désemparé et inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Kairi ? Elle semblait avoir tant changée.

Il cherchait alors des réponses chez l'argenté. Il avait toujours eu plus de jugeote que lui et il avait toujours été plus à même de donner les réponses et explications qu'ils avaient besoin. C'était aussi un peu pour ça qu'il avait été si triste que Riku ne soit plus avec lui.

- Elle étouffe ici, tout comme j'ai étouffé aussi. Elle se rend compte que son passé l'attend. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'à ce qu'on lui parle pour de vrai de son monde d'origine. Et qu'elle apprenne qu'il était accessible. À portée de main, en fait. Expliqua l'argenté.

- Je suis inquiet pour elle.

Le brun regarda le sol, n'osant pas formuler la question qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune façon gentille de le demander. Toutes les façons de le dire semblaient immondes. Insultantes.

- Tu te demandes si elle va devenir comme moi, hein ? Sourit Riku.

Sora se frotta la tête, rougissant un peu de gêne.

- Elle ne fera jamais la bêtise de mettre les autres en danger. Elle a du bon sens, elle. J'ai plutôt peur qu'elle ne se fasse du mal à elle… qu'elle se renferme.

- Alors, on doit faire quelque chose ! Décréta le brun.

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il avait été un peu dur avec Kairi alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais blâmé pour ses fautes, au contraire. Mais peut-être est-ce qu'il était si injuste parce qu'il voulait éviter qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de mal à l'auburn.

C'était la seule raison un tant soit peu valable pour son comportement que, après coup, il trouvait absurde.

- Mais… avant qu'on ne fasse ça. Il y a un autre problème à régler.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Riku.

Sora lui offrit un large sourire.

- Déshabille-toi. Dit-il avant de soulever une bouteille de désinfectant et un rouleau de bandage.

Riku sourit et il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à son côté. Il retira son haut, dévoilant son flanc encore bandé.

C'était bien sûr Sora qui insistait pour qu'il garde le bandage tant que ce n'était pas sûr qu'il aille bien, que la blessure soit cicatrisée ou même que la peau ait repris sa position à la place de la plaie à moitié coagulée.

Et si ça ne plaisait pas à l'argenté qu'on s'occupe de lui de la sorte, il devait bien avouer quelque chose : ça faisait plaisir à Sora. Parce que ça le rassurait.

Alors il se laissait faire.


	2. Un droit interdit

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Un droit interdit._

Kairi était allongée dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas mangé ce soir alors que le maire lui avait fait son plat préféré. Elle boudait. Elle en voulait à ses deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas montré assez compatissant à son goût.

Eux deux avaient voulu voyager, parcourir le monde et ils avaient réussi. Elle, elle n'avait désiré qu'une chose : retrouver son monde d'origine et elle n'avait pas pu en profiter. Certes elle avait été à Jardin Radieux au temps où il s'agissait encore de la Forteresse Oubliée mais vu son état de délabrement, on ne pouvait même pas dire que son désir avait été parachevé.

Alors elle leur en voulait parce qu'ils ne compatissaient pas assez. Elle se disait qu'elle était vraiment mal entourée. Ils auraient pu voir qu'elle souffrait. Au lieu de ça, Riku l'avait presqu'insultée.

Elle avait été si heureuse de le retrouver. De les retrouver. Mais ils semblaient qu'elle importait peu pour eux. Ce sentaient-ils si important que ça ? Pour avoir voyagé comme il le voulait ? Pour avoir sauvé les mondes ?

Elle ressassait ses pensées et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se tournait et retournait dans son lit, essayant de savoir pourquoi Xaldin et Xigbar lui étaient familier. Et elle refusait de croire en la théorie de Riku. C'était trop facile.

L'auburn se leva de son lit. Elle enfila une longue veste par au-dessus de sa nuisette blanche et elle mit des sandales à ses pieds. Elle lança un regard à son porte-bonheur. Elle savait qu'elle avait dit à Sora de le lui rendre mais il n'avait rien compris. Elle désirait qu'il le conserve.

Mais le brun était bien trop naïf, doux et gentil. Il s'était alors empressé de lui rendre son porte-bonheur. Elle se demandait comment Sora ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle l'aimait ? Même si elle s'était méfiée de Riku, à raison, elle lui avait demandé pour partir seule avec lui. Elle avait voulu faire partie de ses aventures. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans des hordes de sans-cœur pour lui.

N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Kairi sortit prudemment de la chambre et elle prit des clés sur le porte-manteau avant de sortir, sans un seul bruit.

Elle marcha un moment avant de se mettre à courir. Elle rejoignit rapidement la plage et l'embarcadère avec toutes les barques. Elle grimpa dans la sienne et elle prit les rames avant de se mettre à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la petite île.

Son chemin était éclairé par la grande lune qui illuminait la nuit étoilée. Elle accrocha sa barque au ponton avant d'en sortir. Elle se mit alors à marcher vers sa grotte à elle, Sora et Riku.

Elle savait l'argenté assez possessif envers cet endroit mais Sora lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait venir autant qu'elle voulait alors elle ne comptait pas se gêner.

Entrée dans la grotte, elle eut du mal à s'orienter puisqu'il faisait noir. Quelques lucioles lui offrirent assez de luminosité pour avancer.

Elle trouva alors ce qu'elle cherchait. Pas les dessins qu'elle et Sora se faisaient mais quelque chose de bien mieux à son sens.

Un petit vaisseau Gummi que Mickey avait laissé aux deux garçons. Encore une fois, elle était laissée de côté.

Elle trouva la clé, près du dessin d'elle et Sora, cachée par les soins du brun qui lui avait dit où elle était et elle entra dans le vaisseau Gummi, elle s'installa devant tous les tableaux et elle remarqua qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment tout fonctionnait.

Kairi pinça les lèvres. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas partir toute seule. Il lui fallait une autre solution.

µµµ

Riku dormait dans son lit quand quelque chose le bouscula et le réveilla en sursaut. Il sortit sa Keyblade à la seconde même où il ouvrait les yeux, une vieille habitude depuis qu'il avait rejoint Maléfique. Ses alliés étaient des ennemis qui voulaient sa peau puis sa condition lui avait mis trop de personne à dos.

Son sommeil était serein et réparateur, à présent, mais il n'empêchait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et qu'il avait des réactions un tant soit peu excessives.

Comme à présent alors que c'était sa sœur qui lui avait sauté dessus. Il rangea Point du Jour avant de caresser les cheveux de Mikea.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Toi ?

- Bien, encore fatigué.

Riku se passa la main sur les yeux avant de se redresser. Il souleva la petite et il se leva du lit. Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain avant de poser sa cadette. Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Tu vas rejoindre maman ? Je me prépare, je reviens vite te rejoindre pour jouer à ce que tu veux.

- 'Accord ! Fit la petite avant de s'enfuir en courant.

L'argenté sourit tendrement et il passa dans la salle de bain où il se lava et régla un problème que, heureusement, sa petite sœur n'avait pas remarqué. Sous la douche, il n'entendit pas quand on frappa à la porte.

Ayant eut Mikea dans les bras, il n'avait pas pris ses affaires ainsi, une fois séché, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de sortir pour regagner sa chambre et s'habiller.

Mais sur le chemin, il eut un sursaut en voyant Kairi et Sora. La première poussa un cri et elle se cacha les yeux avec les mains. Mais le brun n'avait pas cette présence d'esprit. Au contraire, il s'approcha et se pencha pour regarder son flanc, faisant rougir l'argenté.

- Sora ! S'écria Kairi en le prenant par le poignet et en le tirant en arrière.

- Mais ?! Protesta le brun alors que le plus âgé la remerciait du regard avant de se glisser dans sa chambre.

L'auburn maintint son ami jusqu'à ce que Riku ne sorte de sa chambre, encore un peu gêné.

- Je suis là… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ta blessure a l'air de vraiment bien guérir. Mais tu as bien remis un bandage ?

- Oui. Fit l'argenté.

- Montre ?! Exigea Sora.

Riku eut un léger soupir avant de soulever le bas de son haut, montrant alors le bout de son bandage du jour. Le brun lui fit un large sourire. Kairi se rapprocha de Sora, et pour lui prendre la main et pour être dans le champ de vision de Riku.

- Ah oui ! On est venu pour Kairi. Il fallait qu'elle nous parle à tous les deux. Dit Sora.

- Toujours pour la même chose qu'hier ? Demanda Riku.

- Tu ne me prends toujours pas au sérieux. Reprocha la jeune femme.

- Mais si. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Certifia l'argenté.

- Tu vois ? Sourit Sora.

- Tu en doutais ? Questionna le plus âgé en regardant son amie.

- Tu as été froid avec moi, avoue.

Riku se passa la main sur le visage. Sora s'accroupit tout à coup. L'argenté sut immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire. Sa sœur arrivait. En effet, elle trottinait vers eux, tenant à bout de bras une assiette en plastique avec des bonbons dessus.

La petite offrit un biscuit aux pétales de lavande à chacun avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sora. Ce dernier rit et la souleva du sol avant de casser son cookie pour en donner la moitié à la petite qui n'en avait apporté que trois.

L'argenté couva le brun du regard. Kairi se sentit gênée ou inquiétée, et elle se rapprocha de Sora, donnant l'impression qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à remercier Mikea puisque ce fut les premiers mots qu'elle dit.

- Alors ? C'est à quel sujet ? À part que tu m'en veux car je ne crois pas la même chose que toi.

Kairi fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, n'aimant pas que Riku réagisse comme ça avec elle.

- Je v… j'aimerais aller à Jardin Radieux. Je sais que vous avez les moyens. Je vous en prie. Je dois y aller. Je dois renouer avec mon passé. Chuchota l'auburn.

- Le problème Kairi, c'est que ce n'est pas nous qui décidons. Nous avons trop de fois laissé nos parents derrière nous, Sora et moi.

- Je n'ai même pas de parent pour se soucier de moins. Gémit Kairi.

- Mais… Riku est toujours puni. Dit le brun ce qui valut un « maaaal » de la part de Mikea.

- Je vous en prie.

- J'en sais rien… il faut demander à mes parents de toute façon. Mais je ne…

Riku n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que, déjà, l'auburn filait en bas des escaliers. L'argenté se passa encore la main sur le visage. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça en ce moment. Il fallait dire que Kairi était plutôt pénible.

- C'est important pour elle. Dit Sora.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est important que c'est possible. On a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

Riku baissa un peu la tête. Surtout lui. Toute cette histoire, c'était de sa faute. Et si ses parents étaient tristes, c'était aussi de la sienne, ce pourquoi il comprenait tout à fait que ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie le punissent.

Il entendit ses parents l'appeler et il soupira. Il mordit dans le biscuit avant de rejoindre les personnes recherchées dans la cuisine, là où son père aimait être, Sora sur les talons.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, le regard de sa mère était dur alors que son père faisait mine de lire le journal. On avait servi un verre de limonade à Kairi.

- Sora, tu veux à boire ? Proposa aimablement Ine.

Le brun, voulant soutenir son meilleur ami, secoua la tête. La mère de Riku lui offrit un sourire doux avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers son fils.

- Kairi nous a parlé de ton désir d'aller à Jardin Radiant ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

- _Mon_ désir ? S'offusqua Riku. C'est Kairi qui veut y aller et qui tient à ce qu'on l'accompagne.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur ton amie.

- Je ne… Commença l'argenté.

- Néanmoins, Kairi a très envie d'y aller et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle aura besoin de toi. Ainsi, j'accepte que tu partes…

- Wayyyyy ! S'écria le brun alors que l'auburn souriait de toutes ses dents.

L'argenté, lui, fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que cela. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

- En contre partie.

Il l'avait senti venir.

- Une semaine de punition ET de corvée pour chaque jour où tu seras absent.

- Maman ?! C'est énorme.

- Je sais.

- Est-ce que Sora…

- Bien sûr que Sora pourra venir. Dit Ine en venant ébouriffer les cheveux du brun.

Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment avant de lui rendre sa fille puis de venir près de Riku. Kairi sourit et s'approcha.

- C'est parfait. Il ne reste plus qu'à demander à tes parents, Sora. Ce sera comme si on partait sur notre radeau ! S'extasia-t-elle.

- Oui ! C'est juste dommage que Riku soit puni pour ça. Ajouta le brun, embêté.

- Allez voir tes parents, je vous rejoins.

- D'accord. On se rejoint, tu sais où. Lui dit Sora sur le ton de la confidence.

Il vint coller deux bises sur les joues de Mikea, embrassa la joue de Ine et fit une petite accolade avec Satoru avant de partir. Kairi fit un signe d'au revoir avant de le suivre en sautillant.

Son père attendit d'entendre la porte claquer pour poser son journal.

- Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi.

- Je sais, je ferais attention. Et je reviendrais vite.

Riku les embrassa tous les trois, promis de ramener des cadeaux puis il partit dans sa chambre pour faire un sac. Il enfila des chaussures et vint encore une fois dire au revoir à ses parents et à sa sœur avant de partir vers sa barque, une petite rancune envers Kairi quand même.

Il la comprenait et il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps mais, quand même. Il ne tenait pas à rester confiné encore un mois. Lui qui avait besoin d'espace et d'air pur.

Il regagna la grotte secrète. Arrivé sur place, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était le premier. Sora et Kairi devaient s'amuser ensemble. Il ouvrit alors le vaisseau Gummi puis il entra dans le cockpit et il déposa ses affaires.

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils et il soupira doucement. Il avait hâte d'être dans Jardin Radieux pour pouvoir prendre des grandes bouffées d'air et profiter un peu de l'extérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit et Riku se redressa. Kairi rentra d'abord et elle jeta ses affaires sur les siennes avant de venir se coller à lui.

- Désolé Rikuuuuu. Je pensais pas qu'ils te puniraient et je pensais que j'aurais plus de chance si l'idée venait de toi à leurs yeux.

- N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui voulait faire ce foutu radeau, moi qui ai ouvert cette maudite porte. Souffla l'argenté en la serrant tout de même.

- Désolé.

- Câlin ! S'écria Sora avant de leur sauter dessus.

Riku se sentit étouffer mais il accepta les câlins. Il les repoussa ensuite tous, gentiment et prit le sac du brun pour le jeter sur la pile, avec les autres.

- Riku ? Je peux avoir les clés ? Demanda Sora en souriant.

- Mon cher, on m'a vivement conseillé de ne jamais, _jamais_ te laisser approcher des commandes de cet appareil. Dit Riku en enfonçant les clés, ornée d'une tête de Mickey, dans le fente prévue à cet effet.

- Qui ça ? Bougonna Sora alors que Kairi s'attachait.

- Donald, Dingo… Jiminy, Léon... Même le Roi Mickey.

- Mais. Bouda le brun en s'attachant.

Riku lui envoya un tout sourire et il enclencha les moteurs qui se mirent à vrombir. Kairi sourit. Finalement elle allait savoir et, en plus, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient avec elle.


	3. Extirpé du passé

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 3 : Extirpé du passé._

Kairi trépignait, marchant d'avant en arrière, tournant en rond autour du siège de Sora, s'asseyant pour se relever de suite après. Elle regardait une petite pièce puis les deux garçons avant de se remettre à sautiller sur place.

Les garçons pensaient qu'elle était impatiente d'arriver dans son monde d'origine et, si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas la raison direct. Elle avait un tout autre problème qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de mentionner devant eux.

Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Pire, ils lui diraient d'utiliser les toilettes du vaisseau Gummi, chose qu'elle refusait. Elle avait déjà mis longtemps avant d'accepter de partager les toilettes avec des garçons mais dans ce cas précis, hors de question.

Sora se leva de son siège. Il se glissa derrière la demoiselle avant de la forcer à s'asseoir il la fit s'attacher avant de regagner son siège et de s'attacher à son tour.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa un instant en voyant le monde qui se rapprochait à vue d'œil. Il avait l'air magnifique et gigantesque. Elle avait hâte. Elle ne savait rien de ce monde mais elle savait comment elle allait pouvoir trouver ses repères et même son passé.

Après tout, d'après Riku, elle avait grandi dans ce château. Certaines peintures et certains documents le lui avaient déjà prouvé. Si elle y avait grandi, cela faisait-il d'elle la princesse de Jardin Radieux ? Ainsi si elle se dirigeait vers ce château, elle trouverait sans doute sa famille.

Elle avait hâte.

Le vaisseau Gummi commença à piquer, se dirigeant vers les habitations elles-mêmes. Kairi poussa un cri puis lança un regard à Riku, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Elle sentit son estomac remonter dans sa poitrine. Elle eut un hoquet alors que le vaisseau piquait encore et que les maisons se rapprochaient encore.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un impact violent. Mais rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux, tremblante, pour voir qu'ils s'étaient posés entre quatre murs dans une sorte d'arrière-cour de quatre immeubles. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte et il ne fallait pas être futée pour savoir que c'était là qu'ils iraient.

Kairi se détacha, se leva d'un bond et fila chercher son sac avant de sortir du vaisseau Gummi. Riku vérifia que tout était parfaitement coupé avant de se tourner juste à temps pour rattraper le sac que lui jetait Sora.

Il le remercia avant de regarder le moniteur qui affichait l'heure.

- Une semaine de punition supplémentaire.

- Je viendrais te voir tous les jours. On s'entraînera dans ta chambre. Promis Sora.

- Merci. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Tu t'ennuierais. Rit le brun en ouvrant la porte du vaisseau.

Il en sortit et l'argenté vint le rejoindre avant de fermer. Son cadet l'attendit. Il lui offrit un sourire lorsqu'il eut fini et il ouvrit la porte que Kairi avait laissée entrouverte.

Sora n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il fut pris dans les bras de quelqu'un, qu'il passa entre les mains, qu'on lui embrassa les joues, le nez, le front, qu'on l'enlaça, qu'on le câlina. Plusieurs « comment vas-tu ? » résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Il rit, complètement déboussolé, ne sachant plus à qui il avait dit bonjour, à qui il avait répondu par une bise ou une accolade.

- Où est Kairi ? Demanda Riku.

- Aux toilettes. Répondit Youffie en souriant.

- Ah… on est venu en visite courte.

- Combien de temps ? Demanda Léon.

- Peu de temps. Un jour, peut-être deux…

- Deux ? C'est pas un peu beaucoup, Riku ? S'inquiéta Sora.

Cette question attira l'attention de tous. Deux c'était peu en particulier pour le jeune brun qui avait tant de gens à aller voir. L'argenté lui sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

- Profite.

Sora lui offrit un large sourire. Mais il se disait que ça ne durerait pas trop quand même. Il avait peur du nombre de semaines de punition que Riku pouvait avoir à cause de lui. Et il doutait que Riku tienne vraiment longtemps.

Dire qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine à subir et qu'ils auraient été sur leur île. Ça devait manquer à Riku et il était sûr qu'il n'en avait même pas profité quand il avait rejoint le vaisseau Gummi, parce qu'il s'efforçait d'être intègre et, ainsi, à écouter ses parents.

Kairi sortit de la salle de bain et elle fit un large sourire à ces personnes qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins, pour les avoir rencontré à la Ville de Traverse, sans vraiment les connaître.

Mais à la différence de Riku qui restait calme, elle, fondit la masse et elle commença à discuter chiffon avec Youffie et Aerith.

- Où allez-vous dormir ? Demanda Merlin en milieu de conversation avec Sora.

- Eh bien… on a pas vraiment réfléchi.

- Kairi n'a qu'à venir avec moi. Sourit la ninja. Elle sera mieux avec moi qu'entourée de mec.

- Elle a l'habitude. Dit Sora.

- Laissez-la être un peu féminine ! Protesta l'adolescente brune.

- Vous deux, vous venez chez moi ? Demanda Léon.

Le plus jeune des adolescents se tourna vers lui avant de sourire. Il lança quand même un regard à Riku qui hocha la tête de quelques centimètres à peine.

- Venez alors.

- Où est notre point de ralliement ? Demanda Kairi.

- Ici ? Proposa Sora.

- Ce sera un plaisir. Certifia Merlin en venant tapoter l'épaule du jeune brun.

- Demain, on ira voir le château, d'accord ? Demanda l'auburn.

- Oui. Disons… demain neuf heures. Dit Riku. Et essayons d'être prêt à partir, directement.

- C'est pour perdre le moins de temps possible ? Questionna Kairi.

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il préférait ne pas rallonger la durée de ce voyage et, par conséquent, de sa punition.

Kairi avait passé une fantastique soirée. Elle avait parlé de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pu espérer jusqu'alors. Elle avait passé toute la soirée à faire des masques de beauté, à arranger ses cheveux et celui de ses nouvelles amies et puis, toute la nuit, elles avaient regardé des films.

Elle avait ensuite très bien dormi dans un lit moelleux.

En fait, elle se sentait à sa place dans ce monde. Elle se sentait aimée, respectée, écoutée. Les garçons avaient beau l'aimer, ils avaient toujours cette tendance à plus se préoccuper l'un de l'autre que faire attention à elle. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé les mondes ensemble.

Un lien fort était né entre eux deux et elle se sentait de trop à présent. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus compter. Qu'ils ne la voyaient plus que comme celle qui pose des problèmes.

Ainsi, elle profita de sa journée et même de sa matinée puisque, à peine réveillée, douchée et habillée, Aerith vint lui proposer de venir dans la salle à manger où l'attendait du chocolat chaud, une montagne de pancake au sirop d'érable et du pain au raisin et au sucre.

- Je parie que les garçons n'ont pas ce genre de repas. Rit Kairi en se servant généreusement.

- Non, mais… commença la femme.

Youffie lui fit discrètement signe de se taire. Aerith hocha la tête.

- Tu pourrais leur en apporter.

- Oui ! Sourit l'auburn.

Elle termina de déjeuner avant d'accepter les boîtes en plastique emplies des restes.

- On t'accompagne. Décréta la ninja.

Kairi sourit et elles se rendirent jusqu'à la maison de Merlin. Arrivée sur place, elles purent voir Sora qui discutait avec Cid alors que Riku était assis sur le sol et semblait profiter de chaque bouffée d'air frais qu'il pourrait obtenir avant d'être à nouveau confiné.

- Tu t'amuses ?

- Je profite.

- Encore désolé. Je ne t'ai pas aidé.

Elle tomba à genoux à côté de lui et elle lui sourit doucement avant de le serrer dans ses bras. L'argenté la serra contre lui en retour. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. D'un certain côté, il comprenait les réactions de ses parents.

Peut-être était-ce aussi par peur que Mikea finisse comme lui. Après tout, n'avait-il pas détruit leur monde ? Encore heureux que Sora était toujours là pour rattraper ses bêtises. Dire qu'il avait toujours cru que c'était l'inverse.

Cette année et demie lui avait vraiment ouvert les yeux sur sa propre condition. Au moins, ne jalousait-il plus Sora pour rien. Mais il éprouvait autre chose maintenant, de bien plus fort.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour en parler au brun, ayant cette sensation qui le travaillait. Là, maintenant.

- Allez, il est neuf heures, on y va ?! S'écria Kairi. J'ai un petit déjeuner si vous n'avez rien pris.

- Je veux ! Fit Sora en levant la main.

L'auburn sourit et elle ouvrit la boîte. Le brun prit un pancake pour lui et il en donna un à Riku. Ce dernier le mit en bouche avant de se lever.

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Léon, adossé contre le mur.

- Au château. On espère bien y trouver des réponses. Expliqua Kairi avec un large sourire.

- Faites attention à vous. Leur dit Aerith.

- Pas de soucis, les garçons me protègent !

Kairi fit la bise aux deux avant de s'éloigner. Riku marmonna quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « tu ferais bien d'apprendre à utiliser ta Keyblade » avant de suivre en mâchonnant sa grosse crêpe.

Sora, lui, fit des accolades à tout le monde. Si bien qu'il dut courir et utiliser quelques raccourcis pour finalement rejoindre Riku. Celui-ci marchait lentement, bien qu'ayant toujours Kairi à l'œil.

Hors de question de la perdre cette fois. Il pouvait se permettre de laisser Sora un peu en arrière car celui-ci savait se défendre mais pas Kairi.

- Tu as pensé à ouvrir les fenêtres dans ta chambre ?

L'argenté eut un léger sursaut, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette intervention soudaine.

- Elles sont fermées.

- Ouvre-les. Sourit Sora.

- Non. Elles sont fermées, barricadées. Je n'ai jamais su tenir en place, et plus c'est petit, plus j'ai dur. Alors… ils veulent s'assurer que je ne m'enfuirais pas.

- Tu ne veux pas que je leur parle ?

- Non… ils sont inquiets pour moi, ils m'aiment… c'est le seul problème. Souffla l'argenté.

- Les garçons ! Cria Kairi en agitant les mains.

- Riku.

- Hm ? Fit le concerné.

- On fait la course ?

- Tu sais que tu vas perdre.

Sora rit et il dit « un, deux, trois, partez ». Ils se mirent à courir tous les deux. Plus rapide, Riku prit une certaine avance mais ses cheveux l'handicapaient un peu. Alors que le brun, bien que plus lent, connaissait des raccourcis.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent exactement en même temps auprès de Kairi. Celle-ci les regarda avant de désigner l'entrée du palais, excitée comme une puce.

- J'espère qu'on trouvera quelque chose pour toi. Sourit Sora.

Il lui prit la main ce qui fit rougir la demoiselle. Il la mena jusqu'à l'entrée du grand château. Arrivé devant la porte, qui était gigantesque, le brun sautilla sur place, ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour entrer.

Le plus jeune des adolescents se tourna vers Riku. Celui-ci frappa violemment à la porte. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. L'argenté fronça les sourcils. Il poussa son épaule contre la porte et il appuya aussi fort que possible.

La porte ne lui résista pas et elle s'ouvrit suffisamment pour que quelqu'un de maigre puisse s'y faufiler.

- Kairi ?

L'auburn hocha la tête et elle s'assura que Riku maintenait la porte, au cas où, avant de se glisser entre les deux battants. Elle eut un petit gémissement douloureux quand elle passa trop près de la porte entrouverte.

Elle tira ensuite alors que l'argenté poussait. Ils purent alors entrer dans le château. Sora vint les rejoindre. Riku retira un loquet qui avait aidé à ne pas savoir pousser la porte.

Kairi, d'abord souriante, se rendit bien vite compte que l'ambiance était plutôt austère. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées un peu partout. L'endroit avait été laissé à l'abandon.

- C'est ici que j'ai grandi… dans ce château ? Souffla Kairi.

- Je pense oui… mais c'est celui d'Ansem le sage… Faudrait qu'on pose des questions au Roi Mickey ou à Jiminy. Supposa Sora.

- Je pense qu'on a les rapports à la maison. Dit Riku.

- On cherchera. Certifia le brun.

- Dites… ça vous gênerait de me laisser un peu ? J'aimerais…

Riku hocha la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et il lui souleva le poignet.

- Tu sais faire apparaître ta Keyblade ?

L'auburn la fit apparaître directement. L'argenté opina une nouvelle fois. Il ne cachait pas que la savoir avec son arme le rassurait.

- On va retourner devant chez Merlin alors. En cas de soucis, tu sais où courir.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Les deux garçons s'assurèrent encore une fois que tout irait bien. Ils s'assurèrent qu'ils se retrouveraient pour l'heure du repas devant chez Merlin. Kairi avait hâte. Elle allait pouvoir découvrir de nouveau repas qui, en plus, étaient issu de son monde d'origine qu'elle aimait déjà tant.

Les deux garçons partirent. Ils descendirent les escaliers et ils se mirent à marcher vers chez le vieillard avant de se choisir un autre endroit. Riku connaissait un peu mieux l'endroit que Kairi mais il ne connaissait pas grand-chose, lui aussi.

Ils allaient bifurquer quand Sora poussa un petit cri et de s'empresser de venir rejoindre une vieille femme. L'argenté fronça les sourcils et il le suivit, se demandant ce que son ami d'enfance faisait.

Mais d'un autre côté, le brun était tellement sociable qu'il pouvait avoir rencontré cette personne une seule fois et déjà être ami avec.

- Madame !

- Excusez-moi… on se connaît ?

Riku fronça les sourcils. Qui était-elle alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sora avait l'impression de la connaître et pas elle ?


	4. Visage inconnu

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 4 : Un visage inconnu._

Kairi marchait dans les couloirs lugubres de ce qui devait être _son_ château. Elle voyait des tableaux suspendus à des crochets dans les murs, des enluminures, des reliefs et autre merveilles d'architecture. Elle se disait, avec nostalgie, qu'elle avait dû vivre cinq ans ici.

D'un autre côté, elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu être alors abandonnée par sa famille. Étant une princesse de cœur n'était-elle pas importante au point où tout le monde se préoccupait d'elle ?

De plus, Sora avait toujours dit qu'elle était spéciale. Que ce soit pour la protéger de Riku au temps où il ne l'aimait pas ou pour lui permettre de venir dans leur grotte, jouer avec eux ou encore manger avec eux. Si Sora l'avait vu, pourquoi pas ses parents ?

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son monde d'origine, l'endroit où elle avait grandi, c'était la seule question qui lui venait. Pourquoi l'avait-on abandonnée ? Pourquoi l'avait-on laissé partir dans un autre monde ?

Elle continuait de suivre le tracé des tableaux, remontant du plus vieux au plus proche. Elle voyait des personnes dans de vieux atours, des femmes, des hommes, leur enfant au fil des âges. Elle songeait que ça avait dû être particulièrement pénible de poser autant.

Kairi remonta de plus en plus et elle vit un grand tableau. C'était le plus grand de tous. Il faisait toute la hauteur du mur et était assez large pour avoir presque l'air d'être un carré. Mais c'était aussi l'avant-dernier tableau.

L'auburn aspira de l'air avant de s'approcher de ce tableau.

Quand elle arriva devant le tableau, elle se trouva devant une adolescente de seize ou dix-sept ans. Elle tenait ses cheveux roux foncés, ondulés, comme elle avait vu Naminé les porter. Elle souriait.

Elle était belle.

Kairi se demandait qui elle était. Et elle commençait à se demander si ce château avait vraiment été le sien, en fin de compte. Riku ne s'était-il pas trompé ?

L'auburn ne savait pas où elle en était. Où était sa maison ? Qui était-elle ? Elle avait pensé enfin pouvoir s'y trouver. Elle avait réellement cru que sa quête s'arrêterait ici. Ignorant si elle préférait rester ici ou pas.

Mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus ce qu'il en était. Elle était perdue.

Qui était cette belle rousse ?

Elle tomba à genoux.

Qui était-_elle_ ?

Riku s'approcha de Sora et il le prit doucement par les épaules avant de le tirer un petit peu en arrière. Le brun se laissa faire mais il fut quelque peu surpris par le geste de son meilleur ami.

- Excusez-le. Il doit vous confondre avec quelqu'un.

- Mais non.

- Je ne vous connais pas jeune homme. Certifia la vieille femme.

- Ah… ah ! Mais oui ! Je vous connais, mais vous pas.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce raisonnement. Il força le brun à s'éloigner encore d'un pas avant de lui prendre le poignet. Une façon pour lui de le maintenir et de le surveiller mais aussi de lui prouver son soutien.

Surtout qu'il avait dû se mettre dans un sacré guêpier en venant voir une femme qui ne le connaissait pas.

Sora hésita avant de regarder Riku. Une fois décidé, sous le regard de la vieille femme, le brun lâcha sans aucune retenue :

- C'est la grand-mère de Kairi.

- Kairi ? Questionna la femme.

- Comment tu… ah…

Lors de sa première semaine de punition, Sora avait cherché un sujet de conversation pour le distraire. Ce pourquoi, Sora avait parlé des visions qu'il avait eues pendant trois mois, par intermittence.

Celles provoquées par le cœur de Kairi.

Riku avait cru un instant que son meilleur ami était fou, mais il avait eu longuement des visions d'« Ansem » après tout. Et Sora avait alors entreprit de lui raconter chacune de ses visions, qu'elles soient belles ou pas, intéressantes ou non.

C'était un secret qu'ils avaient. Kairi n'était pas au courant de ses (ces?) visions, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir interféré. Et ça faisait du bien à l'argenté d'avoir à nouveau une chose unique à se partager. Qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Comme la cachette, avant.

- Kairi lui a, en quelque sorte, parlé de vous.

La femme s'avança et elle prit les mains de Sora qui sourit en retour, heureux qu'il ait une attention en retour. Riku, lui, se força à lâcher mais il garda le brun à l'œil. Il suffisait d'un rien pour lui.

D'un rien pour qu'il fasse une bêtise.

D'un rien pour qu'il soit heureux ou, au contraire, triste.

- Kairi ? Où est-elle ? Je vous prie ?

- Elle est dans le château. Dit Sora en désignant l'endroit, plus ou moins, du menton.

- Dans le château ? Non… non il ne faut pas.

La grand-mère de Kairi le lâcha avant de partir, aussi vite que lui permettait son vieil âge, vers le château. Sora lança un regard à Riku et, en un seul croisement de regard, ils rejoignirent la femme.

Chacun se plaça d'un côté et ils l'aidèrent à monter les escaliers puis à marcher jusqu'aux grandes portes. Riku lâcha la vieille femme pour ouvrir la porte. Toujours aussi lourde, il appuya son dos contre le battant et il laissa passer Sora et la vieille femme.

Celle-ci le remercia doucement. L'argenté inclina la tête puis il se déplaça de la porte. Il s'avança et serra les dents quand elle se referma lourdement avec un bruit sourd.

Riku les rejoignit rapidement et il surveilla que la femme n'ait pas de soucis. Ils marchèrent pas moins de trois minutes avant d'arriver auprès de Kairi, toujours au sol. Puisqu'il tenait la vieille femme, Sora ne put se déplacer mais l'argenté était à son côté en une fraction de seconde.

Il l'aida à se lever et la serra contre lui avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Des sans-cœur ? Autre chose ? Pire ?

- Calme-toi, Riku… c'est moi. Je… je croyais… que j'étais une princesse… tu l'as dit.

- C'est ce que Maléfique croyait. Nuança Riku. Ce pourquoi Wendy n'était pas adéquate à son sens, à raison.

Sora regarda l'argenté. Il avait peur que ces souvenirs lui en ravivent des mauvais. Ces années où ils ont été loin de l'autre. Ceux où eux trois n'étaient pas ensemble. Un an et demi de séparation. Comme ça avait dû peser à Kairi mais, surtout, à Riku qui avait vu passé tout ce temps, en se souvenant de tout, lui.

- Tu pouvais pas me dire quelque chose dont tu étais sûr ?!

- Calme-toi. En plus, ça semblait être prouvé… sauf pour Alice, mais bon !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors ?! Pourquoi j'étais dans les archives et dans certains tableaux. Tu l'as dit, tu l'as vu ! Ne reviens pas dessus maintenant ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas sur les tableaux ?

- Kairi. Dit la femme en s'éloignant de Sora pour s'approcher de l'auburn.

Celle-ci sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. L'argenté lui prit la main. Comme pour Sora, il tenait à la rassurer et à lui montrer son soutien. La jeune femme s'agrippa à l'argenté.

Pourtant, dans son monde d'origine, elle aurait dû se douter que plusieurs personnes la reconnaîtraient. D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue. Pour renouer avec son passé.

- C'est ta grand-mère Kairi !

- Qu… quoi ? C'est… vrai ? Demanda l'auburn, les yeux illuminés.

Elle récupéra sa main et elle s'approcha de la vieille femme en souriant.

- Vous êtes ma grand-mère ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu le savais… Ton jeune ami…

- C'est difficile à expliquer. Dit Sora.

Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas gâcher un de ses secrets avec Riku. Il savait qu'il devait donc faire très attention.

- J'essaie de renouer avec mon passé…

- Je m'en doute… quand ils m'ont aidé à t'emmener hors d'ici… il y a eu un accident, on a été séparée mais… tu as été blessée. Expliqua la grand-mère en lui prenant doucement les mains.

- Ils ? Vous m'avez… Je suppose que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai rencontré Sora et Riku alors.

La vieille femme hocha doucement la tête en lui serrant doucement les mains. Elle était heureuse de la revoir.

- Je peux vous demander alors… Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'auburn en désignant le tableau.

Elle avait fait un grand pas en avant en sachant que sa grand-mère lui avait sauvé la vie. En sachant que sa grand-mère était encore vivante. Et à quoi elle ressemblait.

Mais ce tableau la laissait interloquée.

La vieille femme regarda le tableau puis Kairi. Hésitante. Elle avait peur d'en dire trop. Kairi lui avait certifié qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien mais ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien, dans le fond.

Après tout, de ce qu'elle connaissait de son passé, elle savait que ce n'était pas facile. Et même que ça pouvait être dur à digérer.

Elle regarda Riku et Sora. D'un certain côté, elle se disait que ces deux-là, du peu qu'elle les connaissait, étaient plutôt étrange. Peut-être pouvait-elle comprendre ? Ou mieux fallait-il qu'elle accepte plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne en de mauvaises conditions.

- Tu sais que tu es la princesse, alors ?

- Je le suis vraiment ? S'extasia la jeune femme retrouvant les repères qu'elle avait commencé à s'imaginer. Qui est mon père ?

- Vous ne savez pas qui est le souverain de Jardin Radieux ? Questionna la femme.

- Ansem le Sage ? Demanda Sora.

La vieille femme hocha la tête. L'auburn regarda l'un et l'autre. Sora se frotta les cheveux, ayant lu ses rapports, le connaissant vite fait par Mickey et connaissant ses travaux. Riku, lui, connaissait, au contraire, son mode de fonctionnement et l'avait fréquenté. Ce pourquoi il regardait son amie d'enfance en fronçant les sourcils.

Il l'avait à peine vu son sous vrai jour et il cherchait les rapports entre les deux.

- Il s'agit de ta grande sœur, Kaly, l'héritière du trône de Jardin Radieux.

- Ma… sœur ?

- Félicitation ! S'écria Sora avant d'applaudir. Donc, finalement, je suis le seul enfant unique de notre groupe ! Rit-il.

Riku lui offrit un léger sourire. Kairi porta sa main à sa bouche, surprise. Elle se tourna vers le tableau et essaya, comme Riku plus tôt, de jouer au jeu des sept ressemblances.

- Alors elle aurait dû être la princesse de cœur. Dit l'auburn.

- Pas forcément. C'est aussi une histoire de cœur. Dit l'argenté en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Kairi le fixa avant d'hocher la tête.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas… En réalité… je ne sais rien d'elle, à part qu'elle est ta sœur. Je suis navrée. Mais j'avais peur que ça te fasse du mal…

Elle lui tapota la main.

- Je renoue avec mon passé. Peu importe comment il est. J'ai besoin de le connaître. Souffla l'auburn.

- D'accord. Si tu as besoin d'aide, de réponses ou d'un endroit où te reposer, tu peux venir chez moi.

- Merci beaucoup. Sourit Kairi.

Elle accepta un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre la main de Sora.

- On va faire nos recherches de notre côté.

- Oui, parce que ça fait deux semaines. Dit le brun en regardant l'argenté.

- Mais on viendra vous… enfin te voir avant de partir.

- D'accord.

Elle sourit et elle lui donna l'adresse de sa maison. Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers Sora. Ce dernier hocha la tête, indiquant dès lors qu'il connaissait l'endroit.

- On peut vous raccompagner chez vous aussi. Proposa Riku.

- Je ne suis pas faite en sucre, jeune homme, mais ça me permettrait de rester un peu avec Kairi. Sourit la vieille femme.

Elle hocha la tête et elle lui prit la main. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir déjà fait ça dans le passé mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand du bruit se fit entendre venant d'en bas. Sora et Riku se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

L'argenté se tourna vers les deux personnes féminines.

- Madame, vous pourriez aller chez vous avec Kairi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Riku, je peux me battre. Certifia l'auburn.

- Et bien, tu peux protéger ta grand-mère alors.

La jeune femme sourit, hocha la tête et elle amena la vieille femme avec lui. Sora attendit qu'elles se soient éloignées pour se tourner vers Riku.

- C'était une excuse, hein ?

- Oui. Allons voir, Sora, si tu veux bien.

- Je te suivrais où tu veux.

L'argenté se détourna et il se rendit vers la source du bruit, suivit par le brun. Il essayait de se calmer. Son ami d'enfance avait souvent du mal à s'exprimer correctement. Il devait vouloir dire autre chose.

Il ne devait pas se faire de film. Au lieu de ça, il préférait penser à ses punitions. Au moins il était sûr de ruminer là-dessus et de ne plus penser aux mots de Sora.

Ils se trouvèrent face à une porte et Riku se chargea de l'ouvrir. Les deux semblaient déjà prêts à faire appel à leur Keyblade en cas de nécessité. Mais Sora sursauta en voyant l'endroit.

- C'est pour rejoindre le bureau d'Ansem… et aussi l'ordinateur de Tron. Tu te souviens de Tron ?

L'argenté hocha la tête. La deuxième semaine, Sora lui avait raconté toutes ses aventures et Riku en avait fait de même. Ça avait été plus rapide pour le plus âgé, néanmoins.

Un autre bruit attira leur attention et Sora prit la tête. L'argenté fit sortir sa Keyblade et il le suivait à moins de deux centimètres. Connaissant encore l'endroit, le brun les mena jusqu'à la porte du bureau d'Ansem.

Sora inspira de l'air et il poussa la porte.


	5. Une fraction de seconde

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

Note 2 : Désolée pour la longue absence, mon ordinateur a eut un problème et j'ai été coupé du monde environ 1 mois !

_Chapitre 5 : Une fraction de seconde._

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien à l'intérieur. Un autre bruit leur fit tourner la tête vers l'endroit où il y avait l'ordinateur où Tron sommeillait. Le brun inspira de l'air et il s'approcha de la pièce.

Riku l'attrapa par la taille, sans réfléchir, et il le déplaça. Il lui fit signe de se taire. Il passa devant et il appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir le passage secret que venait de lui désigner Sora.

L'argenté passa le long du petit couloir puis il s'approcha de l'ouverture. Il entra le premier et il eut un sursaut avant de se mettre en position d'attaque. Sora fléchit les jambes pour voir ce qu'il se passait pour que son ami d'enfance se mette dans cet état.

Il sursauta en voyant alors Xaldin et Axel qu'il connaissait mais trois personnes qui lui étaient inconnues.

Le brun eut un petit hoquet avant de se glisser sous les bras de Riku et de courir vers le roux qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Ce pourquoi, naturellement quand Sora lui fit un câlin sous le regard effaré de l'argenté, ils tombèrent tous deux.

- S… Sora ? Fit le roux d'une voix un peu ensommeillée.

- Comment tu vas ?

- J'allais dire « oui » mais tu m'as fait mal. Rit l'assassin.

- Oups.

- Ah… bonjour Axel.

- Lea… je m'appelle Lea. Répondit le roux à l'adresse de l'argenté.

- Pardon ? Fit Riku en s'avançant pour se mettre devant Sora, et le numéro huit même si ce n'était pas voulu.

- Nous sommes humains, à nouveau. Expliqua Lea en se redressant.

Riku fixa les autres. Ienzo fut le premier à se redresser. L'argenté se souvenait de lui et il se tint prêt à l'attaquer s'il le fallait. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Dilan se redresser. Il se souvenait que Kairi avait mentionné son nom dans ceux qui lui avaient été familier.

Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à ces gens.

- Je peux savoir… ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le roux.

- Comme tu peux le voir, Riku a retrouvé son corps.

- Ah oui… Félicitations.

- Merci. Répondit l'intéressé.

- D'après ce que le roi m'a dit, il a fait ça pour moi… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Fit Sora.

- Pour la même raison qu'il est entre toi et le danger. Sourit le roux.

Le plus jeune des porteurs de Keyblade pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. Il décida alors d'enchaîner sur autre chose.

- Et aussi… Roxas est entré en moi.

- Ils ont fusionné. Spécifia Riku.

Le brun tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, surpris du fait qu'il ait souligné ce détail qui lui paraissait parfaitement évident.

- Alors tant que tu vas bien, il va bien.

- Et je vais bien. Sourit Sora.

Lea lui répondit par un sourire alors que les autres continuaient de se relever et de prendre conscience petit à petit. Mais ça posait, justement, problème à Riku qui commençait à se rendre à l'évidence que seul, il ne ferait jamais le poids contre ces quatre là.

Il avait déjà eu du mal face à Lexaeus à l'époque mais il avait pris en force et pensait pouvoir tenir contre lui pour défendre Sora, mais…

- Et ensuite ?

- Dans l'ordre… on est entré dans le monde de l'Organisation I… I…

- Illusiopolis. Oui ?

- On a affronté Xigbar et il a dit des choses super bizarres. Puis… j'ai rejoint Riku et Kairi. Après… on s'est battu contre Luxord… puis Saïx… et Ansem le Sage a fait je ne sais pas trop quoi et Riku est redevenu normal.

- Encore mes félicitations. Et Xemnas ?

- Mort aussi.

- Donc… Braig et Isa devraient être ici…

Lea balaya la pièce du regard pour seulement voir ses anciens collègues reprendre contenance. Il vint se mettre à côté de Riku au moment même où Ienzo faisait un pas vers eux.

- Ne bouge pas. Siffla l'argenté tandis que Dilan et Even s'asseyaient au sol, épuisés.

- Que veux-tu, Riku ? Fit le bleu-gris.

- Je me méfie.

- Tu penses que l'un de nous va essayer de te tuer ? Toi ou plutôt… Sora ?

Il eut un sourire énigmatique. Sora, derrière les deux autres, sautillait pour essayer de voir. Plus petit qu'eux, il ne pouvait voir qu'un pied ou une jambe. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix.

- On ne vous fera rien. Nous agissions selon les ordres. Expliqua Ienzo sans lâcher les orbes turquoise des yeux.

- Étonnement, je ne te crois pas.

- Surprenant, en effet.

- Sora, on part.

- Oh ? D'accord… Lea, tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, je dois faire des recherches ici.

- Oh… dis ?! Si tu trouves des informations sur une certaine « Kaly », tu peux les garder pour nous ? Questionna le brun, désireux de faire plaisir à Kairi.

Lea fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

- Kaly ? Questionna Aeleus qui usait de l'épaule de Ienzo pour tenir debout, sans trop mettre son poids dessus.

- Vous connaissez ? Fit Riku bien que pas rassuré.

- Ces quatre là travaillaient ici. Expliqua le roux.

- Kaly, Dilan et moi étions amis. Dit le brun en désignant le manipulateur de vent.

- Ça veut dire que… c'est possible que Kairi connaisse Xaldin…

Riku hocha la tête. En fin de compte, son amie d'enfance avait eu raison de s'accrocher à ce que lui estimait comme des rêves abracadabrants. D'un autre côté, la grand-mère de Kairi disait ne pas connaître Kaly.

Tout commençait à s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il en était des relations entre Kairi et chaque membre de sa famille. Il ne savait plus qui était allié et qui était ennemi et il se retenait de tirer violemment Sora à l'étreinte de Lea qui venait de le prendre contre lui.

Ça n'avait pas rapport mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur une seule chose.

- Qui est-elle ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Ça ne se résume pas à quelques phrases. Lui dit Dilan.

- On cherche des informations sur elle.

- Pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ?

- Ne commence pas, Ienzo. Fit Even, réprimandant son fils adoptif (en?) souriant.

- Libre à vous de ne pas nous en donner… mais c'est pour Kairi. Expliqua Sora, espérant, naïvement, que ce serait une raison suffisante.

- Pour Kairi ? S'assura le manipulateur de vent en se levant comme il pouvait.

- Oui ! Certifia le jeune brun.

- Je m'en occupe. Dit alors Dilan. Comme ça vous serez deux si vous avez peur que ce soit une embuscade. Et moi les Ténèbres pour m'enfuir.

Sora, confiant, s'avança et il tendit la main face à celui qu'il avait jadis tué. Il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était, dans le fond, une sorte d'humain qu'il avait tué et il s'en voulait un peu.

Il espérait que, lui, ne lui en voudrait pas. Alors il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Dilan lui prit la main et la lui serra. Le porteur de Keyblade eut la sensation qu'il voulait la lui broyer.

Ils s'éloignèrent après quelques secondes puis le manipulateur de vent quitta la pièce. Riku fit passer Sora devant-lui et il le poussa doucement. La lame de sa Keyblade prête à jaillir par-dessus son épaule s'il le fallait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, Riku.

- Si, Sora… si.

Le brun n'aimait pas le ton de son meilleur ami. Trop froid, suspicieux. Ce n'était pas contre lui, il le savait. Ce n'était pas ça. Il n'aimait pas quand Riku n'était pas heureux.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer mais en situation de combat, il n'avait pas les mots. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas des combats amicaux qui reprendraient dès que son ami d'enfance pourrait à nouveau sortir.

Mais, malgré tous les amis qui restaient profondément ancrés dans son cœur, parfois, il voulait gommer l'année et demie qui s'était écoulée. Celle qui avait rendu Riku plus méfiant, plus triste et parfois même plus froid.

Quand ils étaient seuls, il retrouvait son ami d'enfance. Son Riku. Il ne voulait pas d'autre moment que ceux-là.

- Nous y voilà. Commençons par le commencement. Dit Dilan en ouvrant une pièce.

Il les laissa entrer dans une grande chambre où tout était si blanc que s'en était presque aveuglant. Rideaux, murs, moquette, draps et même le bureau et les montants du lit.

L'ancien simili s'avança jusqu'au bureau et il tira un coup sec sur un tiroir, faisant craquer le bois. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il en sorte un carnet basique et qu'il vienne les rejoindre avant de le tendre à Sora. Ce dernier le remercia et le récupéra. Il observa le petit journal avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Il n'y a pas de clé.

Le jeune brun sentit alors directement les regards de Riku et de Dilan sur lui. Un coup d'œil sur la Keyblade qui était près de son visage et il rougit avant d'hocher la tête.

- Merci beaucoup.

- En cas de besoin, revenez… on a plus vraiment ailleurs où aller.

Riku fixa l'ancien simili et il recula lentement, tenant Sora par l'épaule. Le manipulateur de vent rit en voyant ce manège.

- Tu diras au revoir à « Lea » pour moi ? Questionna le jeune porteur de Keyblade.

- Bien sûr. Répondit Dilan.

L'argenté sortit Sora du château. Il attendit cependant qu'ils soient en bas des escaliers pour ranger sa Keyblade.

- Riku ?

- Je suis excessif hein ?

- Oui.

- En plus, tu sais te battre maintenant.

- Mais je ne sais toujours pas te battre. Assura Sora en le suivant.

- Tu m'as battu pourtant, deux fois… tu te souviens ?

- C'était différent.

L'argenté serra les dents avant d'hocher la tête. Il suivit le brun qui le mena à travers les rues et ruelles jusqu'à arriver à la petite maison désignée. Sora frappa à la porte et la vieille femme vint ouvrir.

- Qu'était-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en les laissant rentrer.

- Les anciens habitants du château, un truc comme ça. Dit le brun en s'approchant de Kairi pour lui donner le carnet.

- Étonnant. Mais si ce n'est pas grave, tant mieux. Sourit la vieille femme.

- Par contre… Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera avant minuit. On pourra revenir une prochaine fois.

- Quand ? Soupira Kairi. Un mois et demi ?

- Trois semaines ! Soupira Riku.

- Il te restait plus rien à faire alors. Remarqua l'auburn.

Riku lui offrit un simple sourire, un peu froid et un peu crispé. Sora vint à côté de son amie d'enfance pour lui expliquer comment elle devrait déverrouiller le carnet avec sa Keyblade.

L'auburn écouta et elle donna un des biscuits qu'elle avait reçu au brun. Riku les regarda faire, les surveillants presque, debout et les bras croisés. Après une demi-heure, ils se décidèrent à partir. Il fallait encore dire au revoir à Merlin et aux autres.

La vieille femme s'approcha de l'argenté et elle lui tendit une serviette. Le plus âgé des trois amis l'accepta bien que surpris.

- Il s'agit de sandwich pour la route. Pas grand-chose mais…

- Ça nous fait infiniment plaisir. Certifia Riku.

- Faites bon voyage. Lui dit la grand-mère.

Elle lui serra la main avant de venir rejoindre Sora à qui elle fit une petite étreinte puis Kairi à qui elle fit une bise. Elle les accompagna à la porte et elle agita la main avec un sourire doux.

- J'ai hâte de vous revoir.

- Nous aussi. Dit Sora.

Kairi agita la main avec un large sourire. Ils retournèrent à la maison de Merlin où, annonçant le départ, il y eut encore des au revoir, des accolades et des bises. Riku préféra rester près de Léon. Lui, au moins, n'était pas trop exubérant.

Il attendit le moment propice pour récupérer les sacs puis aller dans l'arrière-cour et préparer le vaisseau Gummi. Sora et Kairi entrèrent peu après. Le brun vint à côté de l'argenté qui allumait les moteurs.

- Tu exagères. Tu pourrais être un peu plus sociable.

- Je n'ai pas envie.

- Encore heureux que nos mères étaient amies. On ne se serait jamais rencontré sinon. Soupira Sora en se laissant tomber dans le siège.

Il s'attacha alors que Kairi en faisait de même. L'argenté lança un regard à son ami d'enfance et il eut un vague sourire. Oui. Encore heureux.

Kairi, elle, fit sortir sa Keyblade et elle pointa le bout sur la serrure. Un faisceau de lumière en sorti et le journal se déverrouilla, lui offrant accès à un nouveau monde. Celui dont lequel sa sœur, Kaly, avait vécu et qu'on lui avait, cruellement, refusé.


	6. Le début d'un cycle

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 6 : Le début d'un cycle._

_Je viens d'avoir vingt et un an. On fête mon anniversaire avec tout le monde. Ma famille, mes amis, toute l'aristocratie, tout le monde est là pour moi, pour me congratuler et me parler du trône qui sera bientôt mien._

_C'est alors qu'il est arrivé : le meilleur ami de mon père. Jules Hogward, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun-roux qui bouclaient et ses yeux étaient d'un vert foncé profond._

_- Voici ma fille Friederike. Dit Jules en la poussant vers moi._

_Je me lève et lui fit un baisemain. Elle est magnifique, vraim__ent. Même le rouge sur ses joues lui va bien._

_Aussi, je ne m'attends pas à entendre ça :_

_- Tu l'épouses dans soixante jours, précisément. C'est mon cadeau._

_Je regarde la douce Friederike puis son père. On dirait qu'il parle d'une vulgaire marchandise, de bétail. Je regarde mon père et il hoche la tête en souriant. Visiblement, il est aussi d'accord que Jules._

_C'était un cadeau du meilleur ami de mon père, du coup, je devais l'accepter avec un large sourire. Même s'il s'agissait de trafic humain. Je n'espérais plus qu'une chose : pouvoir bientôt avoir le royaume sous ma coupe._

_Pouvoir faire de ce monde une merveille._

_Je me levais alors et prenai__s__ la main de cette demoiselle avant de m'éloigner de quelques pas avec elle. Je nous trouvais alors un petit endroit tranquille pour que nous puissions discuter._

_Elle et moi sommes dans la même situation. Nous allons être marié dans deux mois et nous ne connaissons à peine le nom l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, lorsque je termine un second baisemain, des sons, stupides, sortent involontairement de ma bouche._

_- Je m'appelle Ansem._

_- Et moi Friederike. Mais on m'appelle Fried ou Erike… ou Ike…_

_Je la trouve adorable. Sincèrement. Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais je sais que ça ne saurait tarder. Après tout, nous allons être mari et femme et si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce serait au court des longues années à devoir vivre ensemble._

_- Quelles études faites-vous ?_

_- Aucune… J'ai suivi le cursus normal mais tout ce que mon père voulait c'est que je sois l'épouse parfaite._

_- J'userais de l'argent de mon père pour vous payer des études._

_- Merci. Et vous ?_

_- Science. En long, en large et en profondeur. C'est ma passion. J'analyse, je déduis et je touche le bon filon. Toujours._

_- Puis-je avoir… un exemple ? Sourit-elle._

_Elle s'éloign__a__ d'un pas et se montra. Un sourire passe sur mes lèvres. Friederike était pétillante, intéressante, divertissante. J'hoche la tête avant d'entreprendre de l'analyser. Elle rit à chaque fois qu'une de mes analyses s'avère juste._

_Deux mois sans t'écrire un mot. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Je n'ai vécu que d'amour et de plaisir. Friederike est tout ce que je désire. Chaque seconde à ses côtés me remplit de joie. Elle est le rêve humain, le rêve de chaque être de Jardin Radieux. Ou plutôt, du Jardin Radieux que moi, je vais avoir en charge bientôt._

_Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Mais prenons les év__é__nements un à la suite de l'autre._

_Je suis réveillé tôt le matin et les habilleuses de père me préparent pendant des heures. Cheveux parfaitement peigné__s__, ma barbe naissante taillée, mon corps lavé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus la place « pour un seul microbe », pour reprendre leur__s__ mot__s__. Elles ignorent que le corps a besoin de microbe__s__ ? Que nous en avons toujours ?_

_Ils m'ont alors mit un costume qu'ils ont presque repassé sur le corps et, enfin, ils m'ont épinglé une fleur blanche. J'étais beau et séduisant._

_On m'a emmené à l'église. Elle était déjà parée. Mon père et Jules avaient fait des miracles. J'avais une étrange impression. Tout ça pour moi ? On m'aimait tant que ça ?_

_Je m'installais devant l'autel et j'attendais en regardant tous les visages plus ou moins familier. Un ou deux ami à moi mais surtout la noblesse, les amis de nos parents respectifs et les familles au grand complet._

_J'attendis une demi-heure avant qu'elle n'arrive. Je me croyais beau mais je n'étais rien comparé à la vision de rêve que j'avais face à moi. Friederike allait devenir princesse en m'épousant et elle serait la plus belle princesse de tous les temps._

_La décrire détruirait la « magie » bien que je n'y croi__s__ pas. Ce pourquoi je te glisse une photo à la fin de ce journal. Il y en aura d'autres, tant d'autre__s__. Je voudrais te raconter chaque seconde avec elle. Mais j'ai peur de la perdre, à force, si je continue ainsi. Alors tu ne profiteras pas si souvent._

_Navré._

_Elle venait à moi, semblant danser tant sa démarche est gracieuse._

_Je ne saurais pas décrire ce qu'il s'est passé dans le détail. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. J'ai bafouillé « je le veux ». Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais. J'ai dit ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire. J'ai dit ce qu'on attendait de moi._

_Je me souviens de son baiser. C'était tellement parfait…_

_Ses lèvres sont sucrées, douces, envoûtantes. Son haleine est fruitée. On dirait… de la pomme._

_J'ai été si heureux de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser. C'était tellement merveilleux. Un simple baiser, mon premier baiser__, et__ pourtant._

_La suite de la soirée s'est déroulée comme un rêve. C'était magnifique, on riait, on dansait, on mangeait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure que la fête ne s'arrête. Et c'est là que mon père est venu me parler._

_- C'est votre nuit de noces, je compte sur toi. Mets-la enceinte le plus tôt possible. Et n'oublie pas que ta chambre est à côté de la mienne. Je saurais si tu n'as pas fait ton travail _

_Travail._

_Il avait gâché cette magie, cette douceur, cette tendresse…_

_Le pire étant… que j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit._

_Elle vient de s'endormir. Et j'avais tellement honte que je suis venu te le dire. Pour me soulager de mes peines, de nos peines._

_Nous n'étions pas prêts. Nous l'avons fait parce que c'était ce que lui désirait. _

_Lui ? Non. Eux. Nos pères._

_J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. Qu'ils ne gâcheront pas tout ce que nous aimons l'un dans l'autre. Ou, en tout cas, ce que moi je pense d'elle._

_Je ne sais même pas si elle m'aime._

_Je suis ignoble… _

_La seule façon que j'ai pour me racheter, c'est d'obtenir Jardin Radieux. De sauver ce monde de l'horreur que mon père __en a__ fait. Et j'ai ma princesse pour m'assister aujourd'hui._

_Me revoilà, mon cher journal. Déjà trois mois. J'ai une excellente nou…_

µµµ

- Kairi ?

La jeune femme se redressa et elle regarda vers Sora, assis sur l'accoudoir du siège de Riku.

- Oui ?

- On va atterrir.

- Commence, toi, par t'asseoir et t'attacher. Rit Kairi.

Elle ferma le journal et elle la glissa dans son dos avant de s'attacher. Le brun rit à son tour et il retourna dans son siège avant de boucler sa ceinture.

L'auburn soupira doucement avant de regarder Sora. Alors son père avait connu le coup de foudre ? Un peu comme elle alors. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand elle le regardait.

Peut-être qu'elle raconterait tout ça à ses enfants dans quelques années. Peut-être devait-elle s'y mettre dès demain ?

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Ils voudraient savoir, eux aussi.


	7. Une étincelle

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 7 : Une étincelle._

Pour se faciliter la tâche, Riku avait déposé ses deux amis d'enfance sur la plage et maintenant, il cachait le vaisseau Gummi. Kairi avait lu les quelques mots qui lui avait échappé. Ça y était. Sa mère était enceinte de sa grande sœur.

Elle était excitée comme une puce. Elle lisait sa vie comme écrite dans un roman. Et, à son sens, un très bon roman. Captivant même. Elle espérait avoir le même talent que son père.

Kairi sortit la photo de ses parents du journal et elle la montra à Sora. La ressemblance entre elle et Ansem était un peu vague par contre, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Friederike. Le brun, souriant, écoutait toutes les explications que l'auburn avait trouvée.

Il ne tourna la tête qu'en entendant les bruits de pas sur la petite parcelle emplie de gravillons. Il lança un large sourire à Riku qui s'approcha pour leur donner leur sac. L'autre adolescent le remercia alors que la jeune femme continuait de s'extasier sur le passé qui n'était pas encore le sien.

- Je rentre… ne tardez pas trop, il fait déjà très noir.

- Riku ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? J'ai tant de chose à raconter.

- Tu me les raconteras ces jours prochains. Je vais avoir du temps à tuer. Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche avant que mes parents ne se disent que finalement, ce serait mieux de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

- L'avantage, c'est que tu vas avoir du temps hors de la maison à présent.

Riku regarda son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils.

- L'école reprend dans trois jours.

L'argenté se força à hocher la tête. Il n'aimait pas l'école depuis qu'il était ami avec Sora, soit depuis toujours. Étant plus âgé, il était dans une autre classe et il ne pouvait passer du temps avec les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit. C'était inutile.

Il fit un petit signe de main et s'éloigna alors qu'il entendait Kairi dire à Sora que cette nuit était « très romantique ».

Kairi se laissa tomber sur le sol dans le sable chaud et elle soupira de plaisir. Elle était contente d'être revenue ici quand même. Mais elle avait hâte de retourner dans son monde d'origine aussi.

Il y avait tant de chose à faire, à vivre ou plutôt à revivre. Mais pour l'instant, elle était avec le père de ses futurs enfants.

Elle regarda vers Sora. Ce dernier observait le bateau de Riku s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'une vague silhouette, le brun vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je suis content pour toi. Que tu saches toutes ces nouvelles choses sur toi.

Kairi hocha la tête et sourit. Sourire qui passa presque mal sous les faibles halos de lumière que projetaient luciole, lune et étoiles.

- Sora… je crois que toute ma vie, je ne ferais que vous attendre, Riku et toi…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Personne n'a besoin de moi ici. Certifia l'auburn en se redressant.

- Mais si on a besoin de toi ! Différemment, c'est tout. On ne veut pas que tu ailles au combat par peur pour toi. Mais si Riku pouvait, il ne me laisserait même pas y aller.

- Alors pourquoi tu y vas ?

- J'ai fait mes preuves. Sourit Sora.

- Et moi alors ?

- Entraîne-toi avec Selphie, Tidus et Wakka. C'est comme ça qu'on a commencé, lui et moi. Quand tu les battras sans problème, je t'entraînerais.

- Et après je m'entraînerais avec Riku ? Et qu'est-ce que je ferais quand j'aurais battu Riku ?

Sora éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Du sable s'envola sous son poids. Il sourit en regardant la lune.

- Personne ne peut le battre.

Kairi regarda Sora. Elle trouva son sourire étrange. Néanmoins, elle se dit que ça devait juste être un effet de son imagination. La fatigue, la noirceur et la lumière trop faible lui jouaient des tours.

Elle se leva alors en souriant.

- On fait la course jusqu'à l'île principale ?

- Je peux pas nager aussi loin. Répondit Sora.

- On prend les barques, idiot. Rit l'auburn avant de partir en courant.

- Tu triches ! S'écria le brun.

Il se redressa d'un bond et il courut après elle. Ils montèrent dans les barques au même moment et se mirent à ramer. Kairi souriait de toutes ses dents. Ça n'avait pas été aussi facile que pour ses parents mais elle ne doutait pas des sentiments de Sora à son égard.

Il l'avait toujours défendue, protégée et il passait plus de temps avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Si ce n'était pas un signe ?

µµµ

Riku sortit les clés de sa poche et il ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Il put alors voir que, dans le salon, la lumière était encore allumée. Chose qui lui avait été caché par les rideaux opaques tirés sur les vitres.

Il s'avança jusqu'au salon. Il vit alors sa mère fermer son livre puis se tourner vers lui. Elle avait un regard sévère.

- Désolé de rentrer à cette heure-ci… mais sinon c'était demain et…

Ine se tourna pour voir l'horloge murale. Elle se leva et elle s'approcha de son fils qui était plus grand qu'elle à présent. Dire qu'elle avait perdu un petit garçon de quinze ans qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. Un petit garçon qui avait des cheveux relativement court et pas de longues mèches argentées.

Son fils avait tant changé qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était lui devant elle. Un an et demi lui avait été volés. Au prix de quoi ? Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir, dans le fond.

- Tu es parti aux environs de onze heures, il est minuit deux… deux semaines et demie de punition. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre.

L'adolescent hocha la tête avant de se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre où il déposa ses affaires. Il retira ses chaussures, son haut, son pantalon puis se glissa sous les couvertures tel quel. Il n'avait pas bien dormi à Jardin Radieux.

Ironiquement, il aimait à être dans d'autre monde que le sien mais vu tous les événements qu'il avait vécu, il n'était jamais rassuré quand il était « en voyage ».

Il s'endormit alors après seulement quelques minutes pour être réveillé huit heures plus tard par sa mère. Il grogna et se frotta les yeux.

- 'man ? Gémit-il.

- On est samedi.

L'argenté regarda l'heure et il grommela d'autant plus. Pourquoi le lever si tôt ? Ce n'était pas comme Mikea qui, dès sept heures, était toujours debout et faisait des puzzles. Lui, quand il pouvait dormir, il le faisait. Néanmoins, il était plus raisonnable que Sora qui dormait souvent de minuit à douze, voire treize ou quatorze heures en vacances.

- Tu vas à l'école, lundi.

- Oui…

Il remarqua que sa mère était en train de lui choisir des vêtements dans son armoire.

- Il te faut des uniformes corrects et des fournitures. Tu m'accompagnes, tu devrais être heureux.

- Oui, bien sûr. Merci.

Ine se rapprocha et elle ramassa les vêtements sur le sol avant de lui jeter, doucement, les affaires qu'elle lui avait choisies.

- Et va penser à Sora sous la douche !

- Maman ! Protesta Riku alors que sa mère sortait de sa chambre.

L'argenté rougit et il repoussa les vêtements. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris quand il était rentré de la petite île un jour d'hiver quand il n'avait que treize ans et qu'il avait dit à sa mère « un jour, Sora sera ton gendre ». Sa mère avait ri alors que son père lui avait subtilement proposé de s'intéresser à Kairi.

Le porteur de Keyblade sortit de ses draps, prit les habits et il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il resta vingt minutes. Il repassa par sa chambre, prit des choses dans son sac puis il regagna la cuisine.

Il s'approcha de sa mère et lui donna une broche avec l'emblème de Jardin Radieux. Il offrit un livre de cuisine avec les recettes du Monde en question à son père et un Puzzle du château à sa petite sœur.

Satoru et Mikea furent ravi mais sa mère eut un air un peu moins heureux. Elle se contenta de servir son fils puis de s'asseoir et de se remettre à manger. Riku la fixa quelques secondes avant de commencer à manger à son tour. Il mâchouillait un morceau d'œuf brouillé quand ça tomba comme une guillotine.

- Tu vas à l'école, tu restes à l'intérieur autant que possible, tu vas rechercher ta sœur puis tu rentres, sans détour aucun. Tu fais tes devoirs puis tes corvées.

À savoir, dépendre le linge, ranger sa chambre, surveiller sa sœur, mettre la table, faire la vaisselle et prendre le courrier. Parfois même, il devait commencer le repas ou faire du ménage, selon les directives de sa mère.

- Tu avais dit que Sora pourrait venir.

- Il peut.

L'argenté hocha doucement la tête. Ine se leva dès qu'elle eut fini de manger et elle posa les affaires dans l'évier. Elle aida Mikea à finir son repas puis elle l'emmena dans l'entrée pour qu'elle se prépare.

Riku ne tarda pas à finir son assiette et il vint rejoindre les deux autres. Il mit sa veste et il attendit que sa mère aille chercher sa liste de courses, ses sacs et son portefeuille avant qu'ils ne partent.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant qu'un cri n'attire l'attention de Riku. Il tourna la tête et il vit Sora arriver en courant vers eux. Il arriva près de son meilleur ami et il reprit sa respiration en riant un peu.

- T'es dehors.

- Comme tu peux le voir. Fit l'argenté.

- Nous allons faire des courses. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda Ine.

Sora hocha la tête et leur emboîta le pas. Riku prit des nouvelles de Kairi. Celle-ci était rentrée avant le brun puisqu'il avait insisté pour la raccompagner.

Ils arrivèrent en très peu de temps au grand marché d'intérieur. La mère confia sa fille aux deux adolescents pour pouvoir faire ses courses sans problème.

- Alors ? Demanda le brun.

- Deux semaines et demie.

- Oh ! Ça pourrait être pire.

- Je ne pourrais pas sortir pendant l'école.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te rejoindrais.

- Merci. Sourit l'argenté.

- Grand frère ? Comment Jardin Radieux ? Demanda Mikea.

L'adolescent en question s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras sous le regard légèrement réprobateur de Sora. Il était toujours inquiet pour ses blessures.

Riku raconta à sa sœur l'endroit tel qu'il était maintenant. Inutile de lui parler de l'autre endroit. Déjà parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'inquiétant pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas mais aussi parce que ça lui raviverait de mauvais souvenirs, il le savait.

- Riku ! Aboya tout à coup Ine.

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers sa mère qui lui arracha presque la gamine des bras.

- Ne parle plus jamais de _ça_ à ta sœur.

- Maman, ce n'est que les mondes... Commença Riku.

- On sait parfaitement comment ça s'est terminé.

- I… Essaya Sora.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça. Tu ne devrais pas ! Ces mondes… vous en avez toujours après ces mondes !

- Maman, tu ne devrais pas en parler si fort.

Mikea se blottit contre sa mère, tremblante et inquiète.

- Qu'ont-ils de si particuliers vos chers mondes ?

- Notre mission est de les sauver. Dit Sora.

- Les sauver ? Au détriment de quoi ? De Kairi qui a été kidnappée par ta faute ? De vos familles ?! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces mondes, jamais ! Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour refaire ses courses.

- Mais… ce monde est trop petit. Murmura Riku.

Le brun vint lui prendre la main.

- Riku ! Appela sa mère.

- J'y vais, rentre à la maison.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. Il relâcha sa main et il le regarda partir. L'argenté se disait qu'il devait faire attention. Il savait que sa mère était inquiète mais il ne comprenait pas le dégoût qu'elle avait pour les mondes.

Ou encore pour la mission que lui et Sora avaient. Au contraire elle était noble et, après tout, cette mission qu'ils s'étaient donnés l'avait faire redevenir quelqu'un de réellement fréquentable.

Mais il ne parlerait plus des mondes. Même si ça l'attristait.


	8. Insatiable

_La « Princesse » de Jardin Radieux._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Mystère, romance, shonen-ai et OMG pas de drame !

Couple : Pas de mystère dans cette partie si : DilanXKairi, Sokai, Soriku.

Disclaimers : A Part Kaly, que je fais un piti peu vivre et qui appartient à Mikukearu et Mikea qui est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney.

Note : Mikukearu relit et aide dans les idées.

_Chapitre 8 : Insatiable._

Une semaine que les cours avaient repris soit encore deux semaines avant qu'il ne puisse retourner à l'île avec Riku. Celui-ci ne parlait presque plus à l'école. Sora pouvait se contenter de sa présence mais il ressentait une peur en lui.

D'un certain côté, chez lui, Riku était privé de ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre : de l'espace, de la liberté et les autres mondes. Et de l'autre, Kairi lisait le journal d'Ansem à longueur de temps et lui racontait que, par exemple, sa mère était enceinte du quatrième mois, qu'elle faisait du Yoga et apprenait le métier des langues. Ou encore que son père était allé acheter un berceau et qu'il était « a-do-ra-ble ».

Tant de chose qui lui étaient futiles et inintéressantes mais qu'il acceptait avec le sourire parce que ça faisait plaisir à l'auburn.

Et il continuait de s'inquiéter pour Riku. Riku qui avait toujours voulu fuir ce monde. Il avait peur des fois. Peur de le perdre. Il voyagerait de monde en monde et, un jour, comme ça, il oublierait que lui l'attendrait toujours aux Îles du Destin.

Il mit son stylo-bille en bouche avant de soupirer. Il n'y comprenait rien. Grâce à quelques tests effectués par le maire, ils avaient regagnés leur classe « normale » mais Sora avait du mal. Trop de chose inassimilées.

Et ce n'était pas le moment d'aller déranger Riku avec des stupidités pareilles.

- Sora ?! Tu viens m'aider à dépendre le linge ?! Il pleut !

Le brun laissa ses affaires et il s'empressa de descendre pour venir aider sa mère. Il eut à peine fait un pas dehors qu'il se prit une douche froide. Il rit avant de venir tout décrocher avec sa mère. Il lui donna les affaires et la regarda rentrer. Il voulut récupérer des pinces à linge mais il remarqua quelqu'un sous la pluie, lui faisant un signe de main, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Maman ?!

- Oui ?!

- Je peux sortir ?

- Par ce temps tu n'y penses p… Oh Riku ? D'accord mais ne te refroidis pas. Et prends un parapluie !

Sora sourit et prit le parapluie que sa mère lui tendait. Il attendit que sa mère ne rentre dans la maison pour ouvrir le parapluie. L'argenté s'approcha et il lui rabattit sa capuche sur le crâne.

Le brun sourit et il donna le parapluie à son ami d'enfance. Ils se mirent alors à marcher quelques pas, dans le silence le plus total. Seul le clapotis des pas dérangeant l'eau stagnante et la pluie tombant retentissaient.

- Tu n'es plus puni ?

- Non.

- Tu veux aller sur notre île ?

- Oui.

Sora le regarda mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses en réalité. Il ne savait pas avoir les mots. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient cruels ou mals choisis. Alors il ne disait rien et espérait que Riku aborderait le sujet.

Ils arrivèrent près des barques. Le brun grimpa dans la sienne et il testa la résistance avant de proposer à l'argenté de venir avec lui.

- Tu tiens le parapluie, je rame. Sourit Sora en tendant la chose à son ami d'enfance.

Ce dernier eut un sourire avant de prendre le parapluie et de le mettre au-dessus de leur tête. Il grimpa dans la barque et le brun l'imita. Il prit les rames et détacha le canot avant de se mettre à faire bouger l'embarcation.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois. Riku allait de plus en plus mal. Sora le voyait bien. Est-ce qu'il avait eu le droit de sortir à nouveau contre le fait de ne plus jamais aller dans un autre monde ?

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'île. Un poisson bondit alors et s'écrasa dans la barque. Il remua avant de glisser sur le côté ce qui fit que la barque se mit à osciller dangereusement.

- Wouah ça tangue ! S'écria le brun en bougeant un peu.

- Sora…

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le canot se renversa. Riku lâcha le parapluie et il se retrouva sous la barque dans une poche d'air.

Le brun remonta aussi. L'argenté soupira doucement et il souleva la barque et la renversa sur le bon côté. Sora rit et il nagea dans l'eau gelée pour récupérer le parapluie. Il ferma l'objet et il le jeta dans l'embarcation.

- Nage jusqu'à la plage, je la pousse.

- Je la tire.

Le brun hocha la tête et ils se mirent à ramener la barque jusqu'au ponton. Riku grimpa le premier et il aida Sora à sortir de l'eau.

- Au moins, c'est pas possible d'être plus trempé que ça. Rit le brun.

L'argenté sourit et il se redressa.

- Sora ?

- Oui ?

- Ça te dérange… si on se trouve une nouvelle cachette ?

- Non, bien sûr.

Riku lui fit un autre sourire avant de le mener jusqu'à le grand arbre où le père de Sora avait ajouté des échelles, un balcon et d'autres choses. Grâce à son travail de menuisier, avoir rendu cette île plus habitable pour les enfants n'avait pas été un problème.

L'argenté aida quelques fois Sora, par pure inquiétude. Ils arrivèrent cependant rapidement dans la forêt qui, par les grands arbres, retenait la pluie. Ils avancèrent alors dans une atmosphère humide et un peu sombre, voire froide mais ils étaient content de pouvoir se trouver une nouvelle cachette.

Ils mirent une heure entière avant de finalement trouver, sous un large dôme de feuille. Il y avait une cavité dans la roche, cachée sous les ramifications d'un saule pleureur, une cavité à deux mètres du sol était visible.

- Ça te semble bon ?

- Parfait. Sourit Sora.

- Je te donne l'honneur.

Le brun grimpa et il se glissa dans la cavité qui ne laissait la place qu'à une personne et demie en rampant. Mais Riku avait eu raison de la choisir parce que, après un mètre, on arrivait dans une grosse bulle dans la montagne.

Tout semblait solide en plus. Il appela l'argenté alors qu'il s'asseyait dans la terre. Riku vint le rejoindre. Il se mit à côté de lui et il lui sourit doucement.

- Une nouvelle cachette rien qu'à nous…

Sora hocha la tête en souriant.

µµµ

Kairi regarda la dernière page du journal en gémissant. Les dernières s'arrêtaient peu avant la naissance de sa grande sœur. Dilan ne lui avait donné qu'un seul carnet ça voulait dire que soit la suite n'existait pas, ce qu'elle redoutait, soit la suite était dans le bureau de son père.

Dans toutes les situations, il fallait qu'elle retourne à Jardin Radieux, pour savoir. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Riku. Seule personne qui pouvait l'y emmener.

Elle se leva de son lit, referma le journal et le glissa dans son tiroir qu'elle verrouilla aussi. C'était une partie de son passé, de sa vie et elle était très précieuse pour elle.

Sur ses murs roses trônaient à présent de nombreuses photos. Elle s'était permise de les prendre et elle avait même encadrée la photo de mariage. De toute façon, elle pourrait toujours les rendre si on le lui demandait.

Kairi passa devant la vitre et elle vit qu'il pleuvait. Elle mit sa capuche sur sa tête avant de descendre les escaliers et d'attraper un parapluie avec des petits canards au passage.

Elle lança à la cantonade qu'elle allait rejoindre Riku et elle n'écoutait pas la réponse qu'elle sortit et se mit à trottiner vers la maison de l'argenté, ouvrant le parapluie qu'elle monta au-dessus de sa tête.

Qu'elle avait hâte. En plus, avec un peu de chance, en retournant à Jardin Radieux, elle verrait peut-être Kaly. Celle-ci devait avoir la trentaine aujourd'hui. Ça voulait dire qu'elle devait probablement être tante. C'était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait espérer.

Mais alors qu'elle s'imaginait que sa sœur s'était enfuie pour ne pas avoir à devoir supporter le poids de la couronne, elle réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

Il y avait environ un mois, elle avait vu son père mourir sous ses yeux. Non seulement elle n'avait pas réagi mais lui non plus. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnue ? Elle savait bien qu'il était occupé à ce moment-là mais il aurait quand même dû savoir que c'était elle.

Surtout que Riku avait longuement travaillé avec son père d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Ainsi, il avait forcément parlé d'elle.

L'auburn arriva devant la maison de l'argenté, déboussolée et ne sachant plus ce qu'il en était exactement.

Elle frappa à la porte et sourit quand on vint lui ouvrir. Il s'agissait de Satoru qui sembla quelque peu surpris de la voir.

- Kairi ?

- Bonjour. Je viens voir Riku.

- Riku n'est pas là…

- Sa punition est finie ? Sourit l'auburn. Qu'il doit être content. Je sais où il est alors !

Mais alors qu'elle allait courir jusqu'à la maison de Sora, s'il n'était pas là, il ne restait que l'île, elle se figea. En effet, elle voyait des valises dans l'entrée. Elle eut la bouche sèche, ayant peur de comprendre.

Pourtant, bêtement, sa bouche s'ouvrit et des mots parfaitement stupides sortirent.

- Vous déménagez ?

- Non. Intervint Ine. Peux-tu apporter ça chez Sora ?

- Mais… il y en a trop. Fit l'auburn.

La femme lui mit néanmoins les valises dans les mains avant de lui tapoter doucement la joue.

- Merci beaucoup.

Kairi s'accroupit pour récupérer son parapluie et elle regarda les valises.

- Ce sont… toutes les affaires de Riku ?

- Non. Vous pourrez revenir les chercher une autre fois.

L'auburn, hagard, hocha la tête et s'éloigna à petit pas. Elle marcha alors jusqu'à la maison de Riku, ayant mal aux mains rapidement.

Une voix, perfide, lui soufflait à l'oreille que, dans le fond, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Ça voulait dire que l'argenté pourrait lui servir de taxi sans aucun problème.

Alors qu'elle pensait ça, elle se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle aurait dû être triste pour Riku.

Mais elle sentit alors quelque chose dans son cœur. C'était depuis cet instant précis qu'elle en voulait à Riku. Quand Sora était tombé à genoux devant lui et avait tant pleuré alors qu'elle n'avait eu le droit qu'à une simple étreinte.

Elle était jalouse de lui.

µµµ

Riku regardait Sora qui gravait quelque chose sur le mur à l'aide d'une pierre. Il eut un doux sourire avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui prendre la main. Le brun se tourna vers lui en souriant doucement.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Le plus jeune laissa tomber sa pierre sur le sol.

- À la seconde même où je t'ai vu.

- D'accord…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je cherche… une échappatoire.

- Une échappatoire ? Viens juste avec moi.

- C'est ça que je refuse. C'est trop simple. C'est trop… immonde.

- Immonde ? Mais c'est ce que je veux. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

- Bien sûr que si. C'est _ça_ le problème. Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Redeviens un peu égoïste, comme le Riku d'il y a un an et demi. Surtout que ça m'arrange.

- J'essaie de m'améliorer. Dit l'argenté.

- Ne t'améliore pas avec moi.

Sora lui prit les mains mais le plus âgé secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- Riku… ?

- Quoi ? Fit l'argenté en commençant à graver sur le mur.

- Je t'aime.

La pierre tomba sur le sol. Il tourna la tête vers le brun.

- Pardon ? J'ai mal compris…

Le plus jeune secoua la tête et il s'approcha de lui avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'argenté frissonna avant de répondre à son baiser.

- Je… t'aime aussi.

Sora sourit.

- Alors… viens vivre chez moi.

L'argenté secoua la tête alors qu'un cri résonnait. La voix de Kairi. Sora embrassa les lèvres de Riku avant de s'extirper de la cachette. L'argenté le suivit de plus ou moins près. Ils redescendirent alors sur la plage.

Ils trouvèrent alors Kairi, sur la plage avec son parapluie au-dessus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle vint vers eux, furieuse.

- Riku ! Tu aurais pu me le dire !

- Calme-toi… je voulais voir Sora d'abord.

- Très bien ! Je vois que je compte peu.

- Kairi… Soupira Riku.

- J'ai apportée tes affaires chez Sora, comme tes parents m'ont demandé. Siffla l'auburn.

- Merci.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander en échange.

- Pas merci…

- Il faut que je retourne à Jardin Radieux. Un aller-retour rapide. Mais il faut que j'y retourne.

- Très bien, princesse. Lui dit Riku avec un étrange sourire.


End file.
